


Playing Your Part

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Final Battle, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Room of Requirement, Self-Doubt, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: “Have you ever looked up into the sky, watching all those stars move over the horizon and wished to be there, anywhere, far from here? Or just to fly away? They don't care about us, nothing here affects them, and sometimes I wish I could say the same about me.”“Yes. We all do by now.” The quiet voice behind him said without hesitation. “At least once a month I find myself wishing to be somewhere else. But then I think of what would happen if I did. Would I be happy? Probably. But for how long? There are things that need to be done, and we're good at them. So we can't leave. We have to stay strong, until this is over.”





	Playing Your Part

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the growing Neville fest!
> 
> Give this sweety all the love! He deserves it! 
> 
> Thank you Keyflight, for your great help with the beta ❤️❤️❤️

“Have you ever looked up into the sky, watching all those stars move over the horizon and wished to be there, anywhere, far from here? Or just to fly away? They don't care about us, nothing here affects them, and sometimes I wish I could say the same about me.”

 

“Yes. We all do by now.” The quiet voice behind him said without hesitation. “At least once a month I find myself wishing to be somewhere else. But then I think of what would happen if I did. Would I be happy? Probably. But for how long? There are things that need to be done, and we're good at them. So we can't leave. We have to stay strong, until this is over.”

 

“How did you know where to find me?” Neville asked without looking up.

 

“What place could you be in the darkest hour of night, else than here or the dungeons for a punishment? I'm glad I found you on my first try, we're slowly running out of escape plans.”

 

“I just came here to pick some ingredients. But then I didn't want to go back inside. When Hogwarts is quiet like this you could think nothing ever happened here. I wanted to savour that feeling for a bit.”

 

At that, she finally stepped out of the shadows and sat down next to him. Looking at her face Neville winced, the memory of their last punishment crashing into his mind. He knew he didn't look better, but seeing Ginny with her swollen face and bruised lip hurt him more than his own pain.

 

“Don't look at me like that, Nev. Next time I'll hex you,” Ginny joked.

 

“You’ve told me that three times already. I’m slowly beginning to wonder if you'll ever do that,” Neville smiled, wrapping an arm around her. “Tomorrow we'll have new salve and a healing potion, then I can stop looking at you like this. At least until they catch us the next time.”

 

Ginny didn't answer; instead she leaned her head against Neville’s shoulder and stared up towards the sky. So he stayed silent, only renewing the heating charm around them.

 

Soon there'll be snow, and no way for them to sneak to the greenhouses and sit there without leaving a trace that would give them away. So they took every chance they got to have a fen minutes in peace before going back. Back to their responsibilities, back to a silently raging war where all of them had to play their part, if they wanted to or not.

 

Ginny was right; they couldn't leave. The two of them took over the lead of Dumbledore’s Army. But nowadays it was less self-defense and more a silent rebellion inside the halls of Hogwarts. They had to take care of the others, the ones in need of a safe place to stay. The ones in need of an open ear and the ability to stitch back together broken hearts, and heal more obvious wounds.

 

That was what they had done the last couple of months, and what they'll do until Harry was back, until the war was over.

 

* * *

 

 

“Please, help me! Please! Make it stop!”

 

Neville looked away and pointed his wand back at the tiny first year. It was his turn to _‘help with detention’._ He knew it was more a punishment for him than the kid he had to Crucio, and it worked.

 

Even if he had taken care of everything beforehand, his heart broke with every new course he had to send at the kid.

 

They had started to make lists, handing them around, giving them to everyone helping. Everyone who was expecting detention would sign on the lists, no matter which house, no matter how old; the past no longer made a difference.

 

Everyone on that list was given a potion to take before they had to be here, in the dungeon, with other students pointing their wands at them. That potion would numb them, make the pain ease faster, making it less hurtful. Most of the screams were for show, but not all of them. And Neville hated it.

 

He was just lucky that word had spread that he was no good in any kind of magic, like that he could get away with a few missed curses, or ones who weren't strong enough for their likings.

 

And after detention, he'd gather the kids around him and sneak them to the Room of Requirement where they could sleep without fear, and get treated if they were unlucky enough to get one of the Carrows or their fans.

 

“Longbottom! Do I need to take your place? There are three hits left, go on!” one of the Carrows bellowed.

 

“ _Crucio._ ” Neville’s shaking voice went under in another scream and he looked at the kid in front of him. Hoping she wouldn't forget that he didn't want to do this, that he suffered too.

 

The Carrows knew that their curses weren't strong, they knew they didn't want to do this, that they didn't want to hurt other students. But they found a way around that, if one got hit by twenty weak Cruciatus within a few minutes, Neville had learned, it hurt just as much.

 

* * *

 

“Do you ever wonder where he is? If he's still alive?”

 

“We'd know if he was dead, Nev.” Ginny sighed as she spread some salve over the cut on his bare chest. “When they left I asked myself why he didn't take me with them, I asked myself if they were alright, where they were, what they were doing. But now I know that wondering about that is useless, that he's doing what has to be done. Just like we are. And my place is here, with you. I wouldn't change that.”

 

“Yeah, nothing better than taking care of a dork who isn't capable of sneaking around the castle after curfew without getting caught,” Neville huffed, annoyed about himself.

 

He just wanted to go to the kitchens to sneak some food into the Room of Requirement but he couldn't even manage that simple task without getting caught. He hated it when stuff like that happened, and it felt like it was always him. That days were the worst, when he started to think about the fact that he was more a bother than a help for the others.

 

Sure, he was good at handling the Room of Requirement, of making lists and organising things. But he felt useless if it came to stuff like actually doing things to _help._

 

“Stop it!”

 

Ginny sounded angry and Neville’s head snapped up to look at her. “What?”

 

“Thinking you're useless. You, Neville Longbottom, are the reason we're here. You are the reason we have a place to hide, to recover, before we have to face them again! We've lost so much already, so much, but you're here, guiding us through this time. The world needs people like you, now more than ever. You're strong, and intelligent, and laugh at me if you want to, but you're brave and powerful too. I've seen you, shielding the third years from the Dementors, standing your ground like no one else. So stop thinking you're worthless and open your damn eyes!”

 

At that she yanked her hand away and left him staring after her, his heart beating way too fast.

 

He needed to do something; he couldn't let her go like this. He didn't know what made her snap like this but he felt that something was wrong.

 

Pulling his shirt back on, he jumped up and followed her through the Room of Requirement. Not for the first time he wondered how big it had gotten. With every new student they invited here, no matter how long they stayed, it got bigger and bigger. Everyone had their own bed, waiting for them to return.

 

When he finally reached Ginny at the far end of the room he found her in her bed, head buried in her pillow.

 

“Gin? What's wrong? You can't tell me it's nothing.”

 

“Everything. Everything is wrong, Neville. Is that a better answer?”

 

“Not really. Care to explain?”

 

Sitting down on her bed he waited for her to turn around and look at him.

 

“We shouldn't be here, Nev. We shouldn't have to do any of this. We're kids, well, most of us are. I shouldn't have to tell you that I think you're brave and powerful because you defended those students. I should tell you that you should start studying for your NEWTs if you want to pass them. I should play Quidditch, and hex my brothers for fun, instead of pulling my wand whenever someone turns up behind me. I shouldn't fear for Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's lives because we haven't heard anything from them since they left last year. We should be able to be kids, without carrying the weight of the world on our shoulders. But we can't…”

 

Neville studied her freckled face and his heart tightened. She looked just as lost as he felt. But the worst thing was that he knew how tough she usually was, seeing her like this nearly ripped him apart.

 

“Yes, Gin, you're right. We can't. At least we can't do that now, and that sucks. But we will. We'll have the time for that, after all of this is over.”

 

“What if they die? What if—”

 

“They won't die, Gin. You'll see, Harry will come back and the two of you—”

 

“It's not about Harry, Neville. It hasn't been for a while. Of course I'm worried about him, but I'm also worried about Ron and Hermione. I'm worried about us, our future. We can't keep fighting forever. I collected more scars over the last couple of months than I did my entire life, growing up with six brothers. I'm scared, Neville.”

 

Neville pondered for a second before he slipped out of his shoes and climbed into her bed, hoping Harry wouldn't kill him for that.

 

“I'll stay here with you until you feel better, Gin. I can't change how things are right now, I wish I could. But I can stay with you and show that you're not alone. We're in this together. Until the end, whenever that might be.”

 

“That actually means a lot, thank you.”

 

Turning over she threw her arm around him and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, taking a few deep breaths.

 

It was strange to be so close to her, Neville thought. Sure, they had their secret meetings around the castle if they felt the need to hide from everyone and everything. But this, this felt different to him. His heart sped up as he started to stroke her arm to sooth her. Neville knew she'd hear it, that she'd notice, but there was nothing he could do now.

 

To his surprise she only pulled him closer, wrapping her arm tighter around him while she sighed and started to relax a bit.

 

* * *

 

“They caught them. Death Eaters were at our house, we watched them from afar while they searched for us. I can't leave this room anymore, Neville. My family went into hiding. What do we do now?”

 

Ginny was about to break down as she stormed into the Room of Requirement in the middle of the holidays, running straight towards him and into his arms. Everyone still there surrounded them with anxious faces to wait for news what exactly had happened, but Neville shushed them away.

 

Looking for somewhere they could speak in private, he made short process and pushed her towards the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

 

“Now again, but slowly this time, Gin. What happened?”

 

“They caught Ron, Harry, and Hermione today. They were brought to Malfoy Manor but managed to escape. Bill sent his Patronus and warned us just in time so we could leave and watch them search through the Burrow from the hills.”

 

“So they are alive? And free?”

 

“Yes. We got another Patronus from Fleur after reaching Muriel's house. Hermione is injured and ‘ _they all look like shit’_ but they'll be fine. And they found Luna and Dean there and brought them to Shell Cottage.”

 

“Okay, okay. So all in all, they are alive and free. Luna and Dean as well. Your family is safe for now and you can't leave this room. That's not as bad as we thought it could be.” Sinking back against the door Neville breathed out and pulled Ginny into his arms. “I'm glad you made it out, Gin. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 

“You'd wing it with great success. As always. You're right, I made it sound worse than it is. Thank you, for listening to me.”

 

Ginny cuddled herself up against him and they stayed like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

“We should probably go out and tell the others. Seamus will be excited to get the news that Dean is alive, and on top of it, safe now,” Neville said, pressing a soft kiss on top of her head before his brain could catch up with him, making his heart miss a beat.

 

But Ginny only smiled as she looked up before she took his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

 

That night they had a small party, celebrating the one small victory they had. Harry was alive. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Luna, they all were alive, and safe. The war wasn't lost, they had hope, hope for this to end, however long it might take.

 

Neville hadn't seen so many happy faces in a month. Everyone laughed, and drank, and ate, some of them even danced to the horrible music they had. Harry's grumpy Elf, Kreacher, found a way to smuggle more food than necessary into the Room of Requirement, and Neville could swear that even he smiled a bit when nobody was watching him. But that also could have been a reflection of the wrinkly skin on his face. He didn't really care. Right now he only wanted to throw a party and make his friends forget what happened around them for one night.

 

* * *

 

When Ariana's portrait smiled down at him and waved for him to follow her, he knew something was up. But never in a thousand lives had he thought it possible what he'd find as soon as he opened the secret passage at Aberforth’s side. For a second he thought he was hallucinating, but the hits he got that day weren't crucial enough to cause that.

 

His heart made a jump and a smile spread over his face as soon as he realised what that meant. It would end. Tonight. No matter how, no matter if he'd die for it. But tonight was the night all of this would end.

 

“Blimey, Neville! What happened to you?” Ron asked gawking.

 

“Eh, that's nothing. You should see Seamus.” turning towards Aberforth he started to grin, “Hey Ab, there'll be a few others. I'll tell them to Apparate straight into your pub, yes?”

 

The grumpy man only waved dismissively at him and Neville decided that was as good as a yes before he guided the newly arrived trio back to Hogwarts.

 

“What happened to Seamus?” Hermione asked.

 

“He looks like he lost a fist fight against two trolls. But we stitched him back together as good as we could. Things have changed here at Hogwarts. It's not a good place any more, but we'll fix things when time comes. What happened to you? Did you really break into Gringotts and escape on the back of a dragon?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry said with a small grin that made Neville laugh out loud.

 

“Awesome! What are you here for?”

 

“We need to find something that's hidden in the castle, no idea where but we're hoping to find it with the help of the lot of you. Where are we going, Neville? I don't know this way.”

 

“Room of Requirement. It's safe now, before you ask. Luna, Dean and Ginny live there now.”

 

They reached the spiral staircase that led them to the second portrait of Ariana and Neville started to climb.

 

Reaching the end he pushed open the portrait and smiled down at the bustling group of people, “Oy! Look what the cat dragged in!”

 

As soon as the first one spotted Harry there was no holding back. Cheering ripped through the else so quiet room and Neville smile got even bigger.

 

They were ready.

 

* * *

 

Neville still couldn't believe it. The battle was won. And he himself had made it possible.

 

While watching his friends fall one after one he suddenly understood what Ginny had meant all those months ago. He found a strength in him he didn't know was sleeping there. A burning rage shot through his body as he beheaded the snake and he had to drop the sword and close his eyes to find himself again.

 

This whole war was so unnecessary, so useless. None of this should have happened. They had to grow up too fast and nobody could give them back their lost time. The lives they lost, bodies and minds broken. The fight wouldn't end there, Neville knew that.

 

But after Harry killed Voldemort, Neville felt a spark of hope. They wouldn't get back their lost time, but they'd have the rest of their lives to just be.

 

After everything was over, Neville wanted nothing else than sleep for a week. He was so tired and his whole body felt numb. They had lost so many friends and Neville couldn't stand to be there for another minute. Sneaking out of the Great Hall, he wasn't surprised to find Ginny sitting on the destroyed stairs, seemingly waiting for him.

 

“Are you going to bed?” she asked, her voice very quiet.

 

Neville didn't even answer her. He only walked towards Ginny and helped her up, guiding her towards Gryffindor tower, hoping for a few hours of sleep.

 

Things would be better soon, and they both had played their part in this story for now. The only thing he cared for right now, was to get them both in one of the empty beds without anyone waking them up.

 

When they reached his dorm they shed the dirty clothes and climbed into his bed where Neville instantly threw his strongest locking charms over the curtains before he fell asleep, Ginny curled up against his side.

 

The world had to wait until they woke up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
